Merlin's biggest secret rewritten
by BloodredCrimsonhands
Summary: Arthur see's Merlin kill Sigan but magic isn't Merlin's biggest secret. A rewriten and revised version of a previous story with the same title Arthur/Fem Merlin. Some one sided fem Merlin/Morgana.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a revision of Merlin's biggest secret. Set after episode 1 of series 2. This chapter is from Arthur's POV. **

Arthur groaned and opened his eyes, he lay on the cold floor of the courtyard bleeding. He couldn't move without pain the courtyard was empty apart from the bodies. Camelot was falling and there was nothing Arthur could do.

He saw Merlin come running into the courtyard,

"Arthur" he called running over to the injured prince kneeling down beside him.

Cedric no Sigan, Cedric was gone spoke to Merlin "who would have believed it? You a sorceror and a powerful one."

Merlin was a sorceror. No it wasn't possible Sigan had to be wrong.

"I won't let you hurt him." Merlin said not denying the accustations.

"And your going to stop me?" Sigan said disbelievingly.

Merlin stood up and walked towards Sigan, "I'll stop you." He said.

"He does not deserve your loyalty, he treats you like a slave."

He didn't treat Merlin that bad. Did he?

"That's not true" Merlin said to Arthur's relief.

"He cast you aside without a moments thought."

"That doesn't matter."

"But it must of hurt so much to be so put upon so overlooked when all the while you had such power "

"That's the way it has to be."

"Does it. Your oung Melrin look inside yourself you have yet to discover your true power I can help you. Think Merlin to have he world appreciate your greatness to have Arthur know you for what you are."

"That could never be."

"It can be if you join me. Together we could rule over this land, Arthur will tremble at your voice, he would kneel at your feet."

"I don't want that."

"You'd rather be a servant?"

"Better to serve a good man than to rule with an evil one."

"So be it. If you will not join me I will became you and harness your power to my will."

Blue mist came from Sigans mouth and sourrounded Merlin.

Merlin began chanting in a strange language and the mist went into his mouth. Merlin fell to the floor shaking and Arthur felt his heart leapt.

Sigan had spoken to Merlin like an equal, this made Merlin one of the most powerful sorceror's ever. If Sigan and Merlin joined together Camelot was doomed.

Merlin laughed but it was Sigan's voice not Merlin's "I couldn't have forseen this either, Merlin's a woman" Sigan laughed. Merlins body started shaking again and Merlin opened his eyes. He held a blue stone in his hand.

Merlin ran back over to Arthur. "Arthur are you alright are you awake."

"I saw the whole thing Merlin. I know your a sorceror and a woman."

"How do you know I'm a woman?"

"I think you have some explaining to do. You killed Sigan."

"Yes please let me explain before you hand me in to your father."

"I'll listen."

"I'm taking you to see Gaius unless..."

"Unless what?"

"I could heal you myself. Gaius's chambers are overrun with the wounded and it would be alot quicker."

"Do it" Arthur said.

Merlin put his hand over Arthur's wound and whispered a few magic words. Arthur felt a warmth spread over him and in amazement felt his wound heal.

"So you're one of the most powerful sorceror in the land?"

"Arthur I'm the most powerful sorceror who ever lived. Sorceress I guess. You know I'm really a girl."

"I will want a very detailed explination later, then I will decide what to do with you. I cannot overlook this you understand that."

"I await your decision sire," Merlin said calmly. "I understand you don't trust magic, but trust me. I would never use it against you."

"I know come on lets go inside before my father starts thinking I'm dead."

Arthur and Merlin walked into the great hall, "you killed him not me" Merlin whispered in Arthur's ear.

Arthur's eyes widened "how many times have I or someone else taken the credit for your work?"

"So many one more won't make a difference". Merlin shrugged. Arthur knew he didn't really have a choice if he didn't want Merlin dead. Which he didn't. Merlin made him happy, she was his best friend, she treated him like an equal when everyone else treated him like a superior accept his father and Morganna who treated him like an inferior.

"That's him sire. The prince has already arrested him." A peasant cried out to the king. "He's the sorceror who killed Sigan."

Arthur's heart leapt into his mouth Merlin couldn't die. He loved her.

Oh god he hadn't realised before.

He loved Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning this chapted is quite angsty.**

Merlin felt her arms bruising as the guards pulled her around like a ragdoll. She didn't care. Arthur had he forgiven her? She knew he was surprised maybe even scared but he hadn't betrayed her. Maybe in time he could trust her again.

Merlin was thrown into her cell and cuffs fastened around her wrists, she hadn't expected them to rub so painfully. She collapsed against a wall and sobbed. She could get herself out of here. She had just destroyed a undead sorceror, the most powerful sorceror who ever lived. She was the most powerful sorceress who ever lived. Sigan hadn't been lying when he said she could make Arthur kneel at her feet.

She wouldn't do that to him, she loved him. She knew he would never love her but even so she would never betray him. To have his trust and friendship was enough.

"Merlin" she was called out of her thoughts by Morgana.  
"Lady Morgana you shouldn't be down here. If Uther catches you..." But Morgana interrupted.  
"I don't care Merlin I already knew what you are. I'm a seer."  
"I know I guessed." Merlin said not wanting to get Gaius into trouble.  
Morgana smiled "then we kept each others secrets."  
Merlin was more worried aout being feared than hated, "do you fear me Morgana?"  
"No Merlin I could never fear you. I love you." Morgana cried.

Merlin hadn't expected this. She had known Morgana was fond of her but to love her. Morgana thought she was a man.  
"Morgana I can't love you. Trust me it's for the best." Merlin said sadly. Morgana was beautiful and kind and brave if she was a man or gay she would have loved Morgana but she loved Arthur more than her own life. She couldn't deny that.  
"It's Arthur isn't it?" Morgana asked hurt.  
"I know he likes you he's arguing with Uther about your imprisonment as we speak. But Merlin Arthurs the crown Prince he cares for you maybe if you were a woman he would love you but your just his manservant and he needs a queen."  
"Morgana you know how powerful I am the way I appear now is an illusion. I never meant to hurt you but you fell in love with an illusion."

"What do you really look like?" Morgana demanded. She really loved Merlin it was his personality and magic that drew her to him. She wouldn't care if Merlin was ugly.  
Merlin whispered a few magical words and in Merlin's hair was longer and hung in dark curls, his face more soft and his hips more rounded and Merlin had breasts. Morgana stared at the girl dressed in boys clothes. This was Merlin.

"You're a woman?" Morgana whispered.  
Merlin had never meant to hurt Morgana in such a way, the older girl was her friend but now Merlin feared she would never forgive her.  
"I'm truly sorry Morgana I never meant to hurt you."  
Morgana smiled bravely "I know Merlin, the act you killed the sorceror means nothing you were defending Camelot. You're not evil Merlin and I know you didn't want to hurt me."  
"Thank you Morgana, I know this isn't fair to you."  
"I promise you Merlin I will not let you die. I meant what I said about Arthur you know. Think about it."

Morgana left and Merlin was left alone what a mess. Merlin felt selfish that she couldn't help thinking of Morgana's words "If you were a woman he would love you" she knew she shouldn't get her hopes up. But if Arthur did love her...Merlin shook her head it would be another reason for Uther to kill her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Father please you can't kill Merlin." Arthur almost begged. He had never even come close to begging before but Merlin was worth it.  
"The boy is a sorceror a very powerful one. It is luck he hasn't got the brains to fight back. He must die before he becomes wise eough to realised his power."  
"Merlin is loyal to me. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him."  
"The boy will be executed in the morning find yourself another servant."

No Merlin couldn't die. He couldn't imagine life without Merlin.

"If you execute Merlin will never forgive you. Goodnight father" Arthur hissed angrily before turning and leaving.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

preview for next chapter.

"I had another dream Gaius, I saw Merlin standing over Uther's body." Morgana cries.  
"Merlin wouldn't do that."

"I'm not afraid to die Gaius I''m just sorry I failed you." Merlin whispers.

"The young sorceress will ring aout Uther's destruction willingly or not I cannot say and she and the young Pendragon will rise as the greatest king and queen who will ever live." The dragon says.

"The fact she's a woman makes no differece she must die."  
"Father I love her."


	3. Chapter 3

**I havn't put everything I said I would from the preview in this chapter but what I left out will go in the next chapter. Promise.**

_Merlin stood in the castle courtyard, she looked like herself she had dropped the illusion that made her appear to be a boy, her hair was matted with blood and her clothes were torn and covered in blood, tears fell down her face.  
"I have watched so many people die at your hands Uther Pendragon. I never wanted to hurt you but I can't allow this to continue."_

_There was a flash of lightning._

_Merlin stood over Uther Pendragon's body. "You let your fear turn to hate and I pity you."_

Morgana woke up screaming.  
Gwen was at her side in a second, "My lady my lady, it was just a bad dream, it's ok."  
"Gwen" Morgana said through her tears, "fetch Arthur".  
"But my lady it's the middle of the night."  
"Now." Morgana shouted. But immediatly felt guilty as Gwen fled the room.

Arthur ran into the room a few minutes later still dressed, Morgana didn't think he'd been to bed. He looked terrible. Morgana realised he loved Merlin, she wondered if he knew Merlin was a girl. Morgana still felt betrayed by this relevation. She had truly hoped she had found a sorceror who could help her with her gifts and love her.

"What do you want Morgana?"  
"We have to save Merlin. if we don't she will be executed tomorrow."  
"My father will do nothing." Arthur protested.  
"Then make a choice Merlin or Uther." Morgana said.  
"Morgana..." Arthur began unsurely.  
"Arthur, if you could only save one Uther or Merlin who would you chose?"  
"That's not a fair question."  
"Answer me."  
"Merlin" Arthur sighed, "It would be Merlin every time, I love her Morgana."  
"I know." Morgana whispered jealously. Why couldn't she have someone to love?

"I'll save her" Arthur said, "distract my father, he's angry with me but he doesn't know your on Merlin's side."  
Morgana wanted to protest but she knew Arthur was right. It was Merlin's best chance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry Gaius" Merlin told her uncle.  
Gaius looked at is niece sadly through the bars. She had dropped the illusion ad looked like herself again. "I know I'm sorry too Merlin." How would he tell his sister her only child was dead.  
"Tell my mother it wasn't your fault."  
Tears feared Gaius's eyes, "Merlin don't I can't bare it."  
"I'm not afraid to die Gaius I'm just sorry I failed you."  
"Your a powerful sorceress Merlin, get yourself out of here."

"So you knew about this Gaius, harbouring sorcerors is punishable by death." Arthur stepped out of the shadows. He saw Merlin so this was what she really looked like, she was beautiful.  
"Arthur please it's not his fault. I er...I bewitched him." She said panicking.  
Arthur rolled his eyes "_Mer_lin I cannot believe you are just as much an idiot as a woman as you are as a boy. I know you didn't bewitch Gaius, I don't care that he helped you. I've come to get you out of here. I was scared when I found out what you were, but I know your not evil, I trust you. My father is wrong." He turned the the court physician "get out of here Gaius, my father will spare me if he catches me, he will not spare you. I will save her."

Gaius looked in the princes eyes he hoped Uther didn't reconise the signs of love for the sorceress in his son's eyes. For Merlin's sake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgana listened at Uther's door if he was sleeping she didn't need to do anything but if he was awake she had to distract him.

She could here him pacing. So she knocked on the door.

"Come in" Uther called.  
"Morgana?" he asked when he saw her.  
"I had a bad dream my lord, I dreamt the sorceror killed you." She said through crocodile tears.  
Uther pulled Morgana into his arms in an effort to be comforting.  
"I can't believe there was a sorceror in Camelot all this time, he was working for Arthur for gods sake. Sorcerors are penetrating the kingdom I have to tighten the laws."  
"I can't believe she is evil." Morgana's hand flew to his mouth.  
"She?" Uther asked. "Merlin is a woman?"  
"I...er"  
"You knew didn't you Morgana."

A guard burst into the room "sire the sorceror has escaped."  
Uther glared at Morgana, "you knew about this didn't you Morgana?"  
"Sire..I" Morgana protested.  
"Your distracting me so she can escape."  
"She's not evil Uther. She saved everyones life today and you would kill her she should be rewarded not executed."  
Uther tunred to the guard, "Make sure lady Morgana doesn't leave he room and have someone wake Arthur."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin followed Arthur into the stables. "I want you to go ride as fast as you can, don't stop, don't look back. Go home Uther can't reach you in Ealdor."  
"I don't want to leave you. Arthur." Merlin whispered.  
Arthur grabbed Merlin around the waist and pushed his lips to hers. This was even better than he had imagined. TIme seemed to stop but eventually he had to pull back for air.  
"It won't be forever Merlin, one day I will be king. When I am king I can legalise magic, when I am king you can return. When I am king, if you wish it I will make you the queen."  
"Then I pray for the day you will be king." Merlin whispered, forcing herself to pull away from Arthur and mounting the horse. She rode into the courtyard, almost immediatly Arthur heard the words "halt" his heart leapt into his throat as saw the guards surround Merlin.  
"Your under arrest sorceress" it was Uther.  
Where was Morgana?  
Uther continued "that'll teach you to bewitch my ward."  
"Bewitch? Morgana?" Merlin said confused.  
"Don't play games with me witch." Uther snapped. "Arrest her".

Arthur couldn't let this happen. "Father stop this please. Let her go." He begged.  
Realization spread over Uther's face "you helped her escape?"  
"Of course I did she saved my life."  
"She has bewitched you" Uther said calmly.  
"No she hasn't, she's just a servant girl, she wouldn't hurt anyone."  
"Woman or not she's dangerous."  
Arthur took a deep breath he had to tell the truth and hope his father understood "Father I love her."


	4. Chapter 4

The guards, knights and king all looked at the prince in horror, well the king looked horified, the knights and guards looked surprised but not horrified. They weren't as prejudiced as the king.

No one made a move to arrest Merlin and she still sat on the horse lookig s confused as everyone else, not because Arthur had said he loved her but becuse she wondered what would happen to her.

"Arrest her" Uther hissed seething with anger. The guards dragged Merlin away to the dungeons again, leaving Uther, Arthur and the knights.  
"Go home" Uthur screamed at the knights.  
Arthur swallowed this wasn't good, but it Merlin lived it was worth it.

"Arthur come with me" Uther said coldly Arthur could practically see the steam coming out of his father's ears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm here to see lady Morgana" Gaius told the guards Uther had odered to make sure Morgana stayed in her room.  
"No one may see her. Kings orders." A guard told Gaius.  
"I believe she may have been bewitched by the sorceror, it could be serious it is important I examine her, I will take the blame if Uther comes." Gaius said.

Morgana loked up when Gaius enetered the room. "I had to help her Gaius she's my friend."  
"I know, I knew what she was. She's my neice I couldn't let her die. Arthur is rescuing her as we speak."  
"I had a dream Gaius, I saw Melrin standing over Uther's body."  
"Merlin wouldn't do that." Gaius argued.  
"I pray your right, me and Arthur made a choice though, Merlin or Uther, we'd chose Merlin every time."  
"Arthur said that?"  
"Arthur is in love with her."  
"I know, it is not good for either of them they could never be together." Gaius said sadly.  
"They belong together." Morgana argued.  
Gaius's reply wa sinterrupted by noises from the courtyard.

Gaius and Morgana watched from the window as Merlin was caught and Arthur confessed his love to the entire courtyard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you thinking Arthur?" Uther screamed at his son.  
"You were going to kill her. I had to do something I couldn't just let her die she saved Camelot, she saved us all.I love her."  
"First Morgana, then you, she is bewitching everyone. She will be executed, as will Morgana if she fails to listen."  
"No she didn't bewitch me. You never listen as son as magic is mentioned you stop listening and start executing anyone who even passes a sorceror in the street. If your going to execute Morgana for simply being her friend then you'll have to execute me for loving her."  
"Arthur" Uther begged, "please don't do this."  
"Would you really execute me father?"  
"No." Uther whispered.  
"Then you can't execute Merlin and Morgana."  
"I will spare Morgana if you are going to be diffiult but the sorceress must die."

Uther looked on in horror as all the colour drained from his son's face his eyes looked feverish. Uther realised Arthur truly loved her.  
"You really love her don't you?" Uther said shocked.  
"You loved my mother, I know she wasn't a princess or even high nobility, she was the daughter or a poor country knight but you still loved her enough not to care what people thought and you expect me to give up my love."  
"Arthur" Uther sighed, "I'm sorry I truly am but she must die. She is evil, you cannot love her."  
"If you execute Merlin I will never fogive you." Arthur hissed full of hatred. Turning and leaving.  
"Arthur" Uther called "Arthur come back here right now." Uther demanded but Arthur ignored him. He had lost his respect for his father.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, are you there? I need your help" Gaius called to the dragon.  
"So you have found the courage to return, I can only assume the sorceress is in trouble."  
"Merlin has been arrested by Uther. She was caught killing Sigan. And that's not all, Lady Morgana is a seer, she says she saw Merlin standing over Uther's body."  
"The sorceress will bring about Uther's destruction, whether willingly or not I cannot say and she and Arthur will rise as the greatest king and queen who will ever live."  
"Merlin is a servant she couldn't be queen."  
"Merlin is a sorceress and a powerul one who has saved Camelot dozen of times more than worthy of a position at Arthur's side. Gaius I thought you would be the first to agree."  
"She's like a daughter to me I don't want her hurt, how do I save her from the fire?"  
"You cannot only she can do that Uther's hatred will soon destroy everything he tried to create. Merlin will help bring Camelot into a golden age, aa Arthur's queen she will return magic to the kingdom."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin closed her eyes, so far in the last fiv ehours she had killed the soul of th emost powerful sorceror who had ever lived, been arreated, escaped, confessed her love for the crown prince, been proposed to, had the king discover their love and been thrown back in the dungeon.

Why couldn't she have a normal life. She would die tomorrow, she was only seventeen.

"Merlin" She looked up to see Arthur staring at her.  
"I'm so sorry Merlin" he whispered, "my father he's going to kill you".  
Merlin smiled sadly "I know."  
"But you saved Camelot you should be rewarded."  
"If I had known the consequences I woud still have done it, some things are worth more than my life." She replied.  
"This isn't fair." Arthur said.

"Arthur" Merlin said, "you don't need me, you will be a great king and lead Camelot into a golden age."  
"Not without you. I'm nothing without you." Arthur denied.  
"You will go on without me, you have to, Arthur when I first met you I thouht you were a prat and then I got to know you better and I realised you were a prat." Arthur smiled weakly as Merlin continued, "But then as the weeks went on I realised you had a good heart and wanted the best for your people even if you are a prat."  
"I'll be lost without you Merlin."  
"I'd say forget about me but I know you won't and I don't particularly want you to...just have a good life." Merlin said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the mountains surrounding Camelot, the sorceror Yaudran looked through the water at the lovers.

"Merlin" he hissed "you will pay for killing my sister. I you will watch him die and then you will follow him. The prince was not worth Nimueh's life."


	5. Chapter 5

King Uther Pendragon paced his room that witch had bewitched both his son and his ward. She was magic and therefore evil, but he had seen the look in Arthur's eyes. The desperation the need to save her. Arthur truly loved her.

He had to see this sorceress for himself. Uther Pendragon went to the dungeons.

He had never paid attention to Merlin as a boy but he truly looked at the sleeping girl. She wore peasant boy clothes which hid her womanly figure. She had long black wavy hair which hung lose and tangled over her face. Her face was pale as Morgana's and her eyes a remarkable periwinkle blue, her face was attractive enough but nothing remarkable. What did Arthur see in her?

The girl stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes, how had she managed to sleep when execution awited her, he had never seen anyone sleep on the night before their execution before. "Is it morning already?" she asked him here was no fear in he eyes just a dignified sorrow.

"Why?" he asked her. "Why did you do it?" He asked, why would a girl who had the prince's love risk it all for magic?  
"Why did I do what?" She asked innocently.  
"Magic." He said coldly.  
"I was born this way." She said calmly.  
"You lie" he hissed angrily, how dare she try to lie like this.  
"I do not. Magic is in my blood in my bones in my mind even in my heart and soul." She said seriously.

Uther did not understand this girl, he was terrified of her, not because he thought she would hurt him, he could see no evil in the girl's eyes, but because she was pure magic and despite this Arthur loved her, this made her a threat to everything Uther had tried to do, this was why she had to die.

Uther turned to leave "hey,do I get a last request?" the girl called out after him.  
"What? Uther snapped turning to face her angrily.  
"Don't let him watch, I don't want his last memory of me to be of death and pain."  
"Who?" Uther asked but he already knew the answer.  
"Arthur." She said confirming the king's fears.  
Uther knew how it would hurt rthur to see her death so he agreed with the sorceress just this once "Very well".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn came sooner than Merlin could have anticipated, she swallowed and just prayed she would not cry out too much, she wanted to be dignified in death but she was afraid. She prayed the king would keep his word.

Arthur hadn't slept at all. He had paced his room all night. He had been locked in by the guards and now his love would die.

Morgana had been plagued by nightmares as usual, Merlin or Uther. She had to agree with Arthur, she loved Uther like a father but if it came to a choice between the sorceress and the king, she would chose to save Merlin.

Gwen was still shocked there was no way Merlin could be a woman and a sorceress. If someone had told Gwen what would happen a few days ago she would have assumed they were drunk. Merlin was the last person anyone would suspect of having magic. But she didn't deserve to die because of the magic.

Gaius dreaded telling his sister what had happened to her only child. Merlin could free herself in a few seconds yet she seemed resigned to her fate. Merlin would be Arthur's queen. So why did it seem her fate was sealed.

The girl was seriously making Uther questio his laws about magic not that he'd admit it. He hadn't slept a wink, and what if there were others, like her, born with magic. He could ban magic hat was learnt but how could he ban magic people would be born with, he couldn't he would have to execute them all.

Yaudran looked in the mirror as Merlin was dragged from her cell. She could not die by anyone elses hands, she would pay for Nimueh's death with her life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur paced his room he had been locke din there was nothing he could do to save Merlin, he could see the courtyard from his window...just, he cold see Merlin being tied to the stake.

"Shame isn't it? Such a waste of potential." Arthur turned sharply to see a man in long dark green robes standing behing him.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" Arthur demanded.

"My name is Yaudran, your beloved Emrys killed my sister. For that you and she will both die."

The next thing Arthur knew everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uther was preparing to lower his arm to signify the lighting of the execution pyre when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello Uther" He turned around.

"Yaudran" he said horrified. Arthur's unconcious body lay at Yaudran's feet.

"I suppose you have come to rescue the sorceress."

Yaudran laughed, "the girl will die. She killed my sister but first her lover will die. Prince Arthur."

If Arthur died Camelot would have no heir, this was all the sorceress fault. Yet she was the only one who could stop him, if she could destroy the immortal Cornelius Sigan she could kill Yaudran who was not as powerful as Sigan.

Uther cried to the guards "stop the execution".


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all my reviews.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Merlin was confused to start with, she couldn't see what was going on but when she saw Uther's face, he looked desperate.

"Emrys" a man's voice cried out angrily. He came out onto the balcony next to Uther. Merlin released herself and was on the balcony in a second.

Arthur lay unconscious on the floor Merlin ran to his side her heart in her throat. "I won't let you do this." She demanded surprised at how in charge she sounded.

"You should have thought about that before you killed my sister to save the prince."

"Nimueh's your sister?" Merlin asked.

Yaudran nodded.

"If she had done what I asked she would have lived. It was my life for Arthur's not Gaius's and not my mother's she didn't play fair so why should I have?" Merlin argued indignantly.

"The prince was not worth my sister's life." Yaudran shouted.

Merlin glared at the sorceror who turned to the unconsious prince he whispered a spell but Merlin cut him off half way through.

_Umdofger yerdiesy" _Yaudran fell backwards. Merlin allowed herself to feel momentarily smug.

"Leave Camelot now" she ordered.

Yaudran glared at her defiantly he was about ten years older than her but still seemed like an angry child.

"Traitor" he screamed at her.

"Because I will not kill unless I am forced too?"

"Nimueh, Tauran, Sigan, Mary Collins, what of them?"

"They all tried to kill me or Arthur or in Tauran's case Uther. Live by the sword die by the sword it's the same for magic."

Yaudran shot a spell at Merlin who shot it straight back at him Yaudran lay on the floor gasping.

"Surrender" Merlin told him.

"No" he gasped.

"Then I'm so sorry" Merlin whispered then in the same sad quiet voice she said the killing curse.

Yaudran lay motinless on the floor. Merlin shuddered she hated using her magic to kill she hated killing even with a weapon but her magic was part of her she shuddered and then ran to check Arthur was alright.

"Is he alive?" Merlin had almost forgotten about Uther. The whole of Camelot had just watched her kill a sorceror o the kings balcony but she didn't care.

She felt his pulse "yes" she said, "just."

Uther realised what she was about to do "don't you dare" he hissed.

Merlin looked at him "You lost your wife because of magic would you lose your son because of your hatred of it. I can save him. I will save him. _Jeaben." _

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Arthur stirred.

"Merlin? What?" he asked as the girl flung her arms around his neck. He sat up and kissed her.

Uther looked at the two lovers she had killed Yaudran with such ease. Still she wasn't paying attention Uther seized a bow from the nearest knight, he released the arrow from the bow.

Arthur opened his eyes when he pulled away from kissing Merlin and saw his father release the arrow he was going to kill Merlin, Arthur just pushed her to the floor feeling the arrow pierce his chest.

Merlin saw Arthur's eyes widen in horror and Merlin found herself pushed on the floor. When she realised what had happened it was to late. The arrow had pierced Arthur's heart. Merlin turned around and saw Uther holding a bow his mouth open in horror.

"Oh my god Uther you've killed him" Morgana cried angrily from her bedroom window. Camelot looked on horrified as the sorceress battered and bloody turned to the king with hatred in her eyes.

The guards made no move to stop her. Uther had gone to far. None in Camelot would cry if he fell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all my reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Some references to the movie drangonheart.**

Merlin glared at the king and wondered if she could get away with killing him but then she heard a gasp from Arthur he was badly wounded but still alive.

"Merlin" Arthur whispered.

"Arthur why?" she whispered in tears.

"Merlin" Arthur said more calmly, "you are worth dying for."

"I love you "she whispered as Arthur closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

"Gaius?" Merlin almost begged.

"There's nothing I can do Merlin, the arrow's pierced his heart." Gaius said shaking his head sadly.

There was a cry as Morgana came running in "Merlin can't you do anything?" Morgana asked, she had escaped her chambers easily, the guards had stopped serving Uther the moment he released the arrow.

Merlin looked up "Gaius how long can you keep him alive?" Merlin asked.

"A day maybe two if we're lucky. What are you going to do?" Gaius asked, "don't tell me we're going to have a repeat of the questing east incident?" Gaius said.

"Only if there is no other choice, I will speak to the dragon, I will promise him his freedom if he can tell me how to save Arthur."

"No" Uther said the first words he had spoken since he had shot Arthur. "The dragon is too dangerous."

"I will not obey you Uther." Merlin said. "I have seen so many people de at your hands Uther Pendragon I was never your enemy but this cannot continue."

"Guards arrest her." Uther cried as Sir Leon and some guards entered the room.

The guards did nothing Sir Leon spoke "we will no longer serve you Uther you have gone too far. If Arthur lives we will serve him...if not well we have the Lady Morgana and maybe even the sorceress".

"No" Uther said "You cannot do this I am your king."

"You are a tyrant" Morgana screamed at him.

"Will you help me?" Merlin asked Sir Leon.

He nodded.

"Help Gaius move Arthur" she said as she left the room.

"Merlin, Merlin " Gaius called out after his niece.

"Yes" Merlin said.

"Merlin, there is a legend that a dragon can save a mortal on the brink of death by giving them part of his heart. If you can persuade the dragon to this, do."

Merlin left the room but she could hear Morgana screaming at Uther down the passage, the people were getting restless she could hear their chanting. They wanted Uther dead.

Merlin ran through the castle and the courtyard ignoring people's demands to know what was happening. She didn't have time to stop.

* * *

"Dragon" she screamed desperatly as she entered the cavern.

She heard laughter as the dragon flew down to meet her.

"Well done young sorceress Uther's reign is coming to an end". The dragon smirked.

"Arthur is dying, Uther shot him."

"What?" the dragon roared.

"Uther tried to shoot me and Arthur pushed me out of the way. I love him dragon." Merlin said.

"I know what you are going to ask. You want me to give the young Pendragon part of my heart to replace his wounded one."

"If you will do this, I will free you as soon as I am sure he will live. I swear on my magic."

"Very well, have the young Pendragon brought to me." The dragon said.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The dragon will save him" Merlin said bursting into Gaius's chambers. The room was full of not only Morgana, Gwen and Uther but also almost all the knights of Camelot. Three of them had Uther at sword point.

Merlin turned to the knights, "I don't know what you think of me, whether you think I deserve to die or not. You all thought I was a harmless boy I lied to all of you and for that I am sorry, but if you help me now I swear you will have my eternal gratitude."

So Gawain stepped forward "What must we do?"

"I need four of you to take Arthur to the dragons cavern, the rest of you should calm down the people, tell them Arthur will live."

"Will he?" Sir Hector, an older knight and until recently friend of Uther asked.

"If you do as I say." Merlin said.

Arthur was carried by Gawain, Tristan, Kay and Pellenor who gaped in awe at the dragon before lying the dying Arthur at his feet.

"You will remember your promise young sorceress?" the dragon asked her.

"I swore on my magic." Merlin replied.

"Very well then." The dragon said.

He breathed on Arthur but instead of fire his breath was golden sparkles the sparkles swarmed round Arthur before falling into his chest. There was a golden glow where his heart should be and then Arthur opened his eyes.

"Merlin what's going on...argh dragon." Arthur said it would have been amusing under different circumstances.

"Arthur this is the great dragon he saved you."

"I am indebted to you dragon" Arthur said, going straight into prince mode or as Merlin would have put it prat mode.

"The young sorceress will repay that debt. Now go and inform the people their prince lives. They will no longer serve Uther if they don't know you live soon I fear for Camelot."

Arthur stood up and offered Merlin his hand.

"In a moment," she said "as the dragon said I promised to free him."

Merlin whispered an enchantment and the dragons chains melted.

The dragon bowed to Merlin and she did the same back. "Thank you" she whispered before she was pushed back as the dragon flew from the tunnel, there were cries of shock outside as the dragon flew around Camelot several times before disappearing into the sky.

Arthur and Merlin stood at the end of the tunnel, "We better go sort this mess out" Arthur said looking on at the angry crowd and taking Merlin's hand in his.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Arthur took a deep breath "People of Camelot, your prince lives, thanks to the sorceress Merlin".  
There was cheering and someone yelled "give her a kiss." Followed by yells of agreement. Well Merlin was popular, this was good, It would make it easier for them to accept her as his queen. Arthur was determined she would be queen.

"Well" Arthur said "never let it be said the crown prince does not listen to his people" and he kissed Merlin, it was better than the panicked kiss in the stables because he thought he could have her. His father couldn't refuse now.

Arthur escaped from the peoples questions by saying he had to go and find his father, this resulted in a lot of angry shouting about Uther.

"Well I better go and um do servant stuff." Merlin said not keen on seeing Uther again.

"I am not letting you out of my sight until your safety is guaranteed" Arthur said "preferably not until you have a ring on your finger."

Merlin whispered a few words and she had a gold ring on her finger, "can I go now?" she asked smirking.

"You know what I meant" Arthur said as he took Merlin's hand firmly so she couldn't slip into the crowd.

The tension in the physicians chambers was so strong Arthur felt it full force when he entered the room.

Morgana sat shaking in the corner with a terrified Gwen. Gaius's face betrayed sorrow.

The rest of the room was full of knights some looked relieved other scared or angry.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

Arthur couldn't help but think she'd be a fine queen but this thought left his head as soon as he took in his surroundings.

"Where is my father?" Arthur demanded.

"He's dead" Morgana answered shaking.

"Sire..." Gaius began lifting a sheet of the table to reveal the body of Uther Pendragon.

"What happened?" Arthur asked staring at the body, he had hated his father the last few days but he was still his father and he had loved him.

"I killed him" Morgana said hysterically, Merlin went to the hysterical noblewoman, the knights respectfully moved out her way as if she were queen already.

Merlin put her arm around the hysterical older girl, Merlin couldn't honestly say she was upset by Uther's death, he had almost killed her and Arthur but she felt sorry for Arthur and even Morgana.

"Everybody out, except Gaius, Merlin and Morgana." Arthur ordered, the knights and servants obeyed their new king, Arthur told Sir Leon "inform the people what has happened and tell them to go home."

Finally the knights and servants left and Arthur turned to Morgana.

"What happened, I'm not going to be angry Morgana I think he went a bit mad these last few days." Arthur said sadly.

"It was all my fault" Merlin said, "If I hadn't been caught..."

"No" Arthur siad cutting her off. "Merlin you must never think that, when you stoped Siggan you saved Camelot, my father went mad over twenty years ago, isn't that right Gaius?" Arthur asked accusingly.

Gaius said nothing ashamed that the prince knew the story.

"What happened Morgana?" Merlin asked gently, magically summoning a glass of water from Gaius's bench for the shaking girl.

"He was so furious I think he finally went over the edge and I tried to tell him...I tried to tell him Merlin would save you Arthur but he didn't listen and the knights had him surrounded I think if you had died there would have been a rebellion and I'm a seer, I should have said something earlier but like Merlin I was frightened. I accidentally let it slip and Uther attacked me. I panicked and grabbed a knife. I killed him."

Arthur closed his eyes. Merlin stood there one arm around Morgana another resting on Arthur's arm.

"I'm sorry Arthur" Morgana said "I know those words sound hollow coming from me but I truly am."

"I did love my father" Arthur said "despite his fanatic hatred of magic, but I cannot blame you for his death Morgana. I will give you a royal pardon."

Morgana looked relieved.

"Go to your chambers Morgana" Arthur ordered. "I wish to talk to Merlin."

"I won't be able to rest. Merlin almost died. A sorceror attacked Camelot. You almost died and worst of all I killed the king. How can I rest after that."

"_Aegelan" _Merlin said calmly suddenly Morgana's eyes closed and she fell Merlin caught her with Arthur's help.

"She'll awake tomorrow fully rested. I thought she deserved a rest she's very frightened." Merlin explained at Arthur's questioning look.

"_Tremain egrtu" _Merlin said again and Morgana's unconcious form dissapeared. "I sent her back to her chambers. I'll check on her later."

When Gaius spoke Arthur and Merlin both jumped as they had forgotten he was there.

"What are you going to do now, _your majesty" _Gaius said reminding Arthur of his new responsibility.

"We'll burn my father's body tomorrow and a few days later we'll have my coronation. Then as soon as possible after my coronation, if you will give me permission as her guardian I want to marry Merlin."

Merlin flung her arms round Arhtur happily. "Yes of course but you have to break the news to your mother Merlin." Gaius said laughing as Merlin grew pale.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Eat with me tonight?" Arthur said offering Merlin his arm and leading her out of Gaius's chambers.

"Yes I suppose I still owe you and the explination I was going ot give you before I was arrested." Merlin said.

"Yes but I can understand lying about being a sorceress but why lie about being a woman?"

"Because I thought I would be safer. In Ealdor people tend to marry young as life is short. Harry the blacksmith and Will both wanted to marry me, you remember Will?"

"The sorceror...oh oh, he wasn't a sorceror was he?"

"No. Magic isn't illegal in Cendrid's kingdom but magical people are still persecuted horribly. Harry would have hated me if he knew I was magic and Will knew the truth but even so I couldn't marry him."

"Why?"

"Any children we had might have been magical, I was born with magic that has never happened before so I didn't know if it would be passed on to my children. I didn't want any men trying to court me so I pretended to be a boy. I still got a few propositions from drunk knights but thats another story. Becoming your manservant wasn't my plan everything just got out of hand. But you have to understand if you marry me any children we have may be magical I'll understand if you don't want to take the risk and marry me." She said sadly.

Arthur opened the door to his chamber and pulled Merlin in behind him.

"Merlin I don't care about the magic I love you and I'll love any children we have magical or not. You'll be a wonderful queen and a wonderful high sorceress. The first thing I will do tomorrow is to revoke the ban on magic. So technically you are still breaking the law but I'm sure I'll forgive you. For a kiss."

Merlin sat herself on Arthur's lap and gave him a kiss. She was still covered in blood and dirt but Arhtur didn't care. He suppose dhe should have been sadder about his father but he was too relieved Merlin was alive as he had told Morgana the day before he'd chose Merlin over Uther anytime he'd made his choice.

Merlin's stomach rumbled and it occured ot Arhtur she hadn't eaten since before Siggan attacked.

"You do relise no one's going to bring us food because it used ot be my job" Merlin said. "I'll be back in five minutes."

"Can't you just magic us food?" Arthur asked.

"Yes but I want to see what people are syaing about the days events" Merlin said slipping away before Arthur could protest.

It occured to Arthur Merlin needed some new clothes her old ones were ripped and covered in blood.

His mother's possesions had been locked away when she died. Arthur would give them to Merlin most had been handed down from queen to queen so they belonged to Merlin now.

Arthur poked his head around the door and told the first servant he saw to find the steward and get him to bring queen Igraine's clothes to his chambers for Merlin. She'd look wonderful in silk and satin gowns made for queens.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin shuddered she felt so many pairs of eyes on her and heard so many whispers as she went past. However everyone was moving out of her way as if she was queen. It occured to Merlin she would be queen within the month if everything went to plan. THat was a weird thought for a peasant girl from a poor farming village.

When she entered the kitchens evryone shut up immediatly and bowed thier heads.

"Um...I've come to get the princes's dinner and mine I suppose I'm supposed to eat with him."

The servants who she had previously laughed and joked with were AFRAID of her. Merlin was shocked.

"Why's everyone scared of me. I don't bite" Merlin said trying to joke. "Ok I'm a girl and I'm a sorceress but I'm still Merlin the idiot."

"But you and the prince...sorry king now I suppose. Is he going to marry you?" The cook a motherly looking woman with a good heart asked Merlin.

"Well yes but there are more important things to worry about first." Merlin said. "And even when I'm queen I'm still me." Merlin said. But the servants looked unconvinced.

"Merlin" King Uther's personal manservant told the girl, what he was doing in the kitchen Merlin wasn't sure but his master was dead he had noting to do. "You do relise you have brought down twenty years of work in one day. Uther is dead and Arthur clearly doesn't hate magic if he will make a sorceress queen. That makes you important...you have no idea what your doing do you?"

"Half the time no." Merlin admitted "thank you" she said to Lucy a servant girl who handed her some food.

If Merlin herself hadn't convinced the servants Merlin was still her old self the crash on the stairs followed by the common cry of "erm I dropped the food" did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to all my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Merlin arrived back in Arthur's chambers to find him holding up a fine white silk and lace nightgown it looked very expensive.

"It won't suit you" Merlin joked putting the food down on the table.

She looked down at the chest full of expensive gowns. "Something you want to tell me. I'll be supportive you know. I mean they are very nice gowns. Something red might suit you."

"Merlin shut up" Arthur said "these are for you."

Merlin was surprised "Arthur I can't." she said.

"You don't like them?" Arthur asked hurt.

"No they're lovely, very beautiful but I can't take these, I mean whose are they? I can't just take someone else's gowns."

"You can take them these gowns and jewels belonged to my mother alot of them were passed down form the queens of Camelots, so they belong to you now. Try this on."

Arthur threw a night gown at Merlin who caught it. Without thinking abput Arthur being there Merlin pulled of her ragged boys clothes.

Arthur gawped at Merlin's naked body. Wow she really was very beautiful in his eyes anyway.

"Erm Arthur?" Merlin said.

"Ye...I mean yes" Arthur said clearing his throat.

"There's plenty of time for you to gawp at my naked body in the future but how do you put this on there's too many ribbons and things."

Arthur rolled his eyes. If someone had told him three days ago that he would spend his first night as king acting as a maidservant for a lowborn sorceress he would have sent them to the stocks.

They finished dinner in silence. So much had happened over the last few days they needed time to think.

"Erm Arthur how am I supposed to go back to Gaius's dressed in a nightgown?"

"I was hoping you would stay here tonight."

"Arthur...I can't so much has happened the last few days...I."

"Merlin I just mean to sleep. I won't try and do anything else I promise. Don't worry your honours safe...until we're married anyway."

"So chivallrous" Merlin said sarcastically slidding into Arthur's bed. "Wow this is comfy" she said surprised "I could get used to this".

"Good" Arthur said getting in the bed beside her. "The next few days will be hell I need you by my side."

"I'm yours Arthur" Merlin said "surely I don't need to tell you this."

Arthur closed his eyes. Camelot didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve her.

* * *

Merlin awoke early, it was still dark but just barely. To begin with she was confused, she lay in bed with Arthur who had his arm around her waist. Merlin wanted nothing more but to go ack to sleep but then she rememeberd.

Morgana. Poor Morgana must still be terrified if she was awake Merlin had to find her.

She slid out of bed careful not to wake Arthur he would need all his strength for the next few days.

Unsur eof how to put on any of the dresses Arthur had given her Merlin pulled on her dirty peasant boy's clothes. Her dark curls fell about her in unruly tangles but Merlin would deal with that on her servant's boots she ran to Morgana's room.

Unsure if the noblewoman was asleep Merlin crept silently into the room. Morgana lay sleeping but Gwen sat by her bed.

Gwen stood up looking scared as soon as Merlin entered. "M...My lady...I mean your majesty I mean..."

"Gwen calm down, it's me Merlin...well my names not Merlin but thats not the point." Merlin whispered careful not to wake up Morgana, Merlin and Gwen slid into the antechamber Gwen sometimes slept in and closed the door.

"How is she?" Merlin asked.

"She won't wake up. I was sleaning hte room after Prince...King Arthur, sent the servants away and I turned around and Lady Morgana lay there sleeping. It was really scary."

Merlin felt guilty. "That was me, Morgana was exhausted she needed sleep but was too hysterical I had to calm her down. I'll wake her up now she needs time to calm down before Uther's funeral."

Merlin quietly as possible (which involved knocking over several ornaments and magically fixing them) crept towards Morgana's bed, _"Morgana atyur" _Merlin said calmly.

Morgana stirred and opened her eyes, "Merlin? Wha..." and then her eyes widened as she remembered everything.

"Oh god" she wept.

"Morgana calm down, It's not your fault even Arthur says Uther deserved it. No one blames you." Merlin said calming the older girl down.

"But...whats going to happen now. I now Uther deserved what he got but what will happen to the kingdom now."

"Arthur's going to leglise magic after Uther's funeral today. I'll teach you if you wish it might help you control your own abilities better."

"Arthur should marry you" Morgana said.

"He will. But there are more important things to be dealt with first before we worry about getting married." Merlin said.

"You have a point there but I think Gwen and I need ot teach you how to dress like a queen."

Merlin turned to the door ut Gwen quickly shut it smiling evily.

As Morgana and Gwen set about covering her in silk and jewels Merlin thought she prefered fighting evil sorcerors to Gwen and Morgana with those evil smiles on ther faces.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to all my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Arthur awoke just as sun rose. In a moment all his memories came flooding back. He was King of Camelot. He turned to wake Merlin but she was gone.

Where was Merlin?

Arthur dressed quickly. He dressed in black there was a funeral later today. His father's funeral. Arthur shuddered but Merlin would help him.

There was a knock on the door. Morgana.

"Are you alright Morgana?" Arthur asked concerned for his almost sister.

"I think so" she said.

"Have you seen Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Me and Gwen have kidnapped her, we thought you'd want her by your side today and she clearly has no idea how to dress like a future queen so me and Gwen had to step in." Morgana said smirking.

"So you know I'll plan to marry her?" Arthur asked.

"She told me, she'll be a wonderful queen Arthur. Yes she's clumsy and unrefined but she has a good heart and she's very powerful so she can help people. A sorceress queen would help put the prejudices of..." She took a deep breath "Uther's reign behind us."

"No one blames you Morgana" Arthur told her quietly. "My father deserved it."

"So I have come to find some of the queens jewellry for Merlin. I figured if Merlin appears wearing the queen's jewellry it would help her establish herself as the new queen." Morgana explained.

"How do you think the people will recieve the news of a sorceress queen?" Arthur asked.

"They love Merlin, they see her as a hero for killing Siggan she's not their enemy and they know this." Morgana said.

* * *

Merlin looked at herself in front of Morgana's mirror. She wore red, Pendragon red and a gold chain with a gold dragon on it. She wore Diamond earrings and a gold ring with the Pendragon crest on it. Her dark hair hung loose put was clen and untangled unlike the usual unruly curls that hung around her head.

She looked like a queen.

"Morgana I'm not sure about this. I'm not queen yet and Uther's funeral pyre has not even been lit yet. Is this right?"

"Merlin" Morgana began "court life is completly different to what your used to you need to establish yourself as queen now before the noble lords and ladies of the court tire of you."

Merlin sighed and reluctantly agreed. She had no idea what se wa foing at least she could trust Morgana. Merlin wondered what would have happened to Morgana if Uther hadn't died, she refused to say murdered. It wasn't Morgana's fault. Her dreams made her mind fragile, would she have gone mad if she had to continue hiding her powers? Would Merlin have gone mad herself if this continued?

"Merlin?" Arthur's surprised voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Arthur wore lack morning clothes and the king's crown. _Wow he looks handsome _Merlin thought but immediatly felt guilty, today was Uther's funeral. Merlin didn't particularly care but Arthur did. It was written on his face.

"What do you think?" she asked walking over and taking the King's arm. King that was weird.

"You look beautiful, the red dress and jewelrry are clever." Arthur said.

"Oh that was Morgana. Something about the court excepting me. As if that's ever going to happen, I'm a sorceress, something they've been taught to hate for over twenty years. A pesant, something they all think as inferior. I'm from a diffent kingdom, so they don't trust me and my parents weren't even married. Legitimacy is important to nobles isn't it? They will never accept me."

"They have to."

"Huh?" Merlin said.

"I'm King. I can marry who I want but you really need some etiquette lessons. Morgana, that can be your job."

Morgana agreed Merlin groaned.

Arthur sighed and he suddenly look alot older, "Come on Merlin, Morgana we have a funeral to attend."

Merlin took Arthur's arm. This was it she had to make a good impression.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to all my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Merlin stepped out onto the balcony the king usually used to adress the people. She felt resonable safe because she was inbetween Arthur and Morgana they wouldn't let her do anything really stupid.

"Stay quiet" Morgana hissed in her ear. "Just stand next to Arthur and look pretty."

Merlin decided to try she had seen the ladies of the court at such occasions before, they seemed so graceful, so beautiful bbu cold at the same time. Even Morgana seemed cold at offical ceromonies.

Merlin tried to concentrate on Arthur's speech about Uther's life but found he remind wandering, she never had a long attention span.

Morgana noticed and inconspicously elbowed the future queen giving her a stern look.

"I loved my father, but there wa sone thin he was dreadfully wrong about. Magic is not evil and therefore my first act as king is to lift the ban of magic on the kingdom. My second act is to announce that for my queen I will take the sorceress Merlin."

To Merlin's surprise the courtyard errupted in cheering.

Morgana pushed Merlin forwards. Unsure whether she should say something or not Merlin spoke "People of Camelot. I am relieved to see most of you are not afflicted by the old predjudices. Despite the great upheaval of the last few days. I'm not evil. I'm a sorceress yes but magic is no more evil than a sword, in the wrong hands it can be deadly yes, but most of my kind mean you know harm. Remember this but also remember if yo use magic for evil, as if you do any other evil, you will be punished. I do not rejoice and Uther's death nor do I weep for his lost life. I hope to be a good queen as I know Arthur will be a great king."

The people cheered and Arthur smiled briefly at Merlin before ordering "light the funeral pyre."

* * *

"Well done Merlin" Morgana said as soon as they were back in the castle.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"You made yourself a person in their eyes, a human woman rather than just a distant sorceress."

"I don't understand this politic's thing" Merlin said "I'm just making it up as I go along."

Morgana saw Arthur's cold face and left the room quickly. Merlin wold be better at dealing with this than her.

"Arthur?" Merlin said calmly "I know this is difficult and I know nothing I can say will make any of this better. But rememer I love you and the people love you and you will be a great king."

Arthur smiled at Merlin, it was a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

He grabbed her and kissed her. Merlin kissed him back. Arthur needed her Merlin realised how alone he felt she knew he needed her.

"I love you Merlin" he whispered tracing kisss down her collar bone.

"I love you Arthur" she replied.

* * *

Later Merlin went to see Gaius.

"Merlin?" Gaius said surprised.

"Hello Gaius" She sighed. WIth Gaius she felt free to voice her own fears.

"What's wrong my dear girl? you look very lovely by the way."

"I don't know if I'll be a good queen. I'm worried I'll let everyone down, especially Athur who needs me at the moment."

"Arthur will alaways need you Merlin and you will always need him, your two sides of the same coin. Your a good woman Merlin, you have a kind heart and your make a wonderful queen."

"Thank you Gaius" she said but she still felt afraid.

"Oh by the way I persuaded Sir Leon to fetch your mother, they should be here tomorrow."

Merlin sighed how was she going to explain this?

She looked down at herself. She looked like a sorceress and a queen but she felt like a lost peasant girl.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to all my reviewers. Please take the poll on my profile page to tell me what story I should do next from the summaries. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"What's wrong with you?" Arthur asked Merlin they sat in th great hall with Morgana eating dinner.

"I'm just nervous. You'll be a great king Arthur but I just don't know how to act like a queen."

"Well" Arthur said smirking, "we'll just have to get Morgana and Gwen to teach you."

"Don't worry Merlin" Morgana joined in "your get the hang of it, besides everyone thinks you're a hero they'll be patient with you because of it."

Merlin smiled gratfully at Morgana and then smiled evilly at Arthur "well my mothers coming here tomorrow and your going to have to explain your er _honerable _intentions."

Morgana sniggered.

It was Arthur's turn to groan. "Will she hate me?" He asked.

"No" Merlin said "she likes you, she'll just be worried about me. You may not have noticed but I have a knack for getting into dangerous situations."

Arthur raised an eyebrow "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Merlin smiled "shut up" she said.

"I'm the king you can't talk to me like that." Arthur said but he didn't sound too annoyed.

Merlin stuck out her tongue childishly and Arthur a roll at her.

This resulted in a food fight. Until Gaius entered the dining hall, the dissaproving look on the physician's face shut up the king, his future queen and his adopted sister.

"He started it" said Morgana and Arthur pointing at each other rather childishly.

"I don't want to know" Gaius said, he still had the ability to mak the royal family feel like children.

But then Merlin shuddered they were children, practically, she was seventeen and she was going to be queen. Arthur was twenty one and he was king. Morgana was a year older than Arthur but they were still all so young.

"Merlin your mothers here, she arrived early."

"Great where is she?" Merlin asked.

"In my chambers. She's worried about you she wants to know whats going on."

Merlin uttered a few words to clear up the mess she, Arthur and Morgana had made and the three of them followed Gaius.

"Mother" Merlin said when the group entered Gaius's chambers.

"Lilith" Hunith said getting up and embracing her daughter.

"Lilith?" Arthur asked.

"Well did you really think my name was Merlin?" Merlin asked.

"No, I just didn't think" Arthur admitted.

"Well that's nothing new" Morgana said smirking.

"Lilith what have you got yourself into now?" Hunith asked.

"Well the short version is this, I killed a powrful sorceror and Arthur found out I was a woman and a sorceress, then Uther found out and ordered my execution. After a series of events I won't bother going into details but Uther's dead and I set a dragon free from under the castle."

"So what's this about you getting married?" Hunith asked.

Arthur interupted by clearing his throat in a kingly manor "yes Hunith, I want to marry your daughter that is if you agree?"

"Is this what you want Lilith?" Hunith asked her daughter.

"Yes Mother" Merlin said.

Hunith let out a delighted squeal "ooh my babies getting married."

"You have to let me and Hunith plan the wedding" Morgana said to Arthur excitedly.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but agreed. He had too much work organzing his coronation.

In a few days he would offically be king of Camelot.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a short chapter sorry. **

It was Arthur's coronation day, Morgana and Gwen had had great fun dressing up Hunith and Merlin, the name Merlin seemed to stick despite the fact her real name was now known. She preferred it that way, Queen Lilith sounded better than Queen Merlin but she preferred Merlin it sounded more like her besides everyone knew her as Merlin.

Hunith had been dressed like a lady and Merlin was going to have to dress even more finely.

Merlin had been dressed in a light and dark green silk and lace corest dress and silver and diamond jewels. Her hair was piled on top of her head. She felt vain but she had to admit she looked beautiful. She didn't feel it though, she couldn't believe the beautiful sorceress staring back at her from the mirror was her.

"What do I do again?" she asked Morgana.

"Nothing just follow my lead, you just need to stand aorund and look beautiful and graceful."

"I might just be able to pull off beautiful but graceful not in a million years. Not the most powerful sorcerer who ever lived could make me graceful."

"Arn't you the most powerful sorceror who ever lived?" Gwen asked.

"That was sort of my point" Merlin said. "I have a question though."

"Yes" said Morgana.

"How come for the kings funeral I dressed like a pendragon but now for my future husbands coronation i'm dressd in some random green dress?"

"Because before you had to establish you were going to be queen. Now you need to be seen as obdient and demure..."

Merlin choked at this but Morgana continued "to show you know how to behave and will adhere to your husband."

"Morgana you do know it's me right? I never listen to Arthur."

"Lilith" Hunith began "you need to listen to lady Morgana if your going to survive in this world."

"I know mother, but the reason people like me, and hate me depending on thier point of view is I'm not a lady, I'm don't care about political positions because I've never had one."

"Besides Morgana" Arthur said coming into the room dressed in red robes "if I wanted an obdient wife I wouldn't be marrying Merlin."

"I'm not sure whether to be flattered or offended" Merlin said.

Arthur rolled his eyes and took Merlin into his arms and kissed her. "Ewww I love you both but I do not want to see that," Morgana complained.

"I have to agree with lady Morgana on this one" Hunith said.

"Mum" Merlin argued. Taking Arthur's arm, followed by Morgana, Gwen and Hunith they headed to the great hall for Arthur's coronation.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Merlin, Morgana and Hunith, who as Merlin's mother was automatically classed as a lady, stood by the side of the throne watching Arthur's coronation.

The archbishop stood in front of the throne Arthur sat on it looking all kingly in Pendragon red. Merlin couldn't help thinking how hot he looked but felt guilty at the inappropriatness of the situation.

Merlin ignored most of the cermonony having the attention span of a small rodent. However Morgana discreetly elbowed her and Merlin heard the last bit.

"I crown you Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot."

Then the celebrations began, Merlin had been to balls bfore but never as a guest.

"Come and dance with me" Arthur said pulling Merlin into his arms.

"I don't know how" Merlin said.

"Well" Arthur said smirking "you'll have to pick it up as you go along. I am the king of Camelot and I am going to dance with my fiancee."

Merlin allowed Arthur to pull her onto the dance floor. She felt safe and warm in his arms and although she was clumsy didn't make too muc o of an idiot of herself.

**Morgana's POV**

Morgana mingled with some of the other ladies waiting to be asked to dance. Not that no one wanted to dance with Morgana a lot of the knights were just too nervous.

"Can you believe that Morgana?" Lady Mary asked Morgana.

"What?" Morgana asked.

"Her, Merlin" Lady Olivia explained "I don't care that she's a sorceress but she's a peasant and overnight she goes from being a servant to lady overnight. They're going he's going to make her queen Morgana. Doesn't that annoy you?" Olivia was one of those ladies whose life goal was to marry a rich and important man, of course she had had her eye on Arthur.

"I like Merlin" Morgana interrupted "she'll make a wonderful queen, it doesn't matter she's a peasant she's kind and Arthur loves her." Morgana had never liked the gold digging ladies of the court.

Mary argued "but why her? He could have any woman he wanted, why specifically her?"

Morgana still cared for Merlin even though she now knew she was a woman and they could never be together like they were if she was a man. She disliked people insulting her friend "because she's brave and loyal and kind and that's worth more than all the beauty and jewels in the world."

Mary and Olivia shut up Morgana was famous for her fiery temper. At least Morgana thought that was what happened until Lady Olivia stupidly threw her goblet of wine over Morgana and told her "that witch whore doesn't deserve to be queen."

**Back to Merlin's POV**

Merlin gradually got the hang of dancing, and decided she quite liked it or maybe it was being in Arthur's arms she liked.

"I suppose Morgana and your mother have been teaching you to be a lady?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"Yes I'm not very good at it i'll never be ready in time for our wedding."

"A week" Arthur muttered breathing heavily, "I wish it could be sooner."

He ran his hands up and down the curves of her body passionately, Merlin leaned into Arthur's touches but quickly realised where they were and stopped him.

"Arthur remember where we are." She whispered.

The King reluctantly loosed his grip on the sorceress.

**Arthur's POV**Merlin looked so beautiful tonight, he couldn't wait for their wedding night when he could tear the silks and satins and lace from her body and make love to her.

He was distracted however by Morgana and Lady Olivia who seemed to have got into a catfight. Something about Lady Olivia spilling her wine down Morgana's dress, there was probably more than that Morgana wasn't that petty.

"Morgana, Olivia stop it." Arthur ordered but the two women didn't hear him.

_"darikah veldot" _Merlin said putting up some sort of block between Morgana and Olivia.

"Thank you Merlin" Arthur said before tunring on the two women. His natural instinct was to take Morgana's side but he had to be fair and listen to both sides.

"Now what in god's name is going on."

Lady Olivia shut up in fear but Morgana was not so quick to lose her nerve "she is a treasonous bitch" she hissed angrily.

"Morgana what happened?" Arthur asked.

"She insulted the future queen and assulted the king's adopted sister." Morgana said.

He really couldn't be bothered with this but she assulted Morgana and insulted Merlin she needed to be punished but couldn't be too badly punished her father was a wealthy earl.

"Throw her in the dungons for two weeks" he said "and this dance is over."

**Merlin's POV**Merlin wasn't sure what to say to Arthur who clearly felt the weight of his responsibilities. There was nothing she could say. It made her feel helpless in a way, she knew what she had to do she had to share the weight of his burden.

She would help him build a better Camelot.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Merlin stared ar herself in front of the mirror she wore a white wedding gown of silk and lace. Even she had to admit she looked beautiful.

"This is easily your best work ever Gwen" Morgana told her friend and servant who had made Merlin's wedding gown.

Gwen blushed and thanked Morgana. Morgana and Gwen were Merlin's bridesmaids and Hunith stood smiling proudly in the background.

"Are you alright Merlin?" Gwen asked concerned for her friend.

"Fine just nervous" Merlin said.

"In just a few hours you'll be queen of Camelot" Gaius said appearing at the door, having no father Merlin had asked Gaius to give her away.

"Thanks for calming my nerves" Merlin said sarcastically.

"Lilith hurry up or you'll be late for your own wedding" Hunith told her daughter smiling.

"Shit" Merlin swore earning a warning glare from Morgana "oh right queens don't swear" she said pulling her veil over her head and grabbing her bouquet of flowers. She took Gaius's arm and headed to the great hall where Arthur waited for her.

All the most important people in the kingdom stood in that hall, Merlin was terrified she'd do something stupid and look like an idiot.

Music was played and Merlin was introduced as "Lady Lillith of Ealdor".

Fortunatly for her apart from a few of the jealous women like Lady Olivia everyone seemed to be smiling.

Merlin was relived she managed to make it to Arthur without tripping herself or Gaius up.

She smiled at Arthur through her veil, she couldn't believe this was finally happning she was going to marry Arthur.

The archbishop was a kindly old man but being of the new religion he clearly didn't approve of Merlin.

"We are gathered here to honour the marriage of King Arthur to lady Lilith, by the old age ceremony of hand binding."

Like all offical ceremonies this one was full of pointless speechs which Merlin felt were a waste of time.

Finally they got to the interesting part.

"Do you Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot take Lilith of Ealdor otherwise known as the sorceress Merlin to be you lawfully wedded wife until death do you part?"

"I do" Arthur replied smiling at Merlin.

"And do you Lilith of Ealdor otherwise known as the sorceress Merlin take Arthur Pendragon ,King of Camelot to be your lawful husband until death do you part?

Merlin smiled at Arthur "I do".

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."

Arthur lifted the veil off of Merlin's head and grabbed her around the waist and kissed her passionatly on the lips.

The whole court of Camelot errupted into cheers.

Merlin was glad Morgana had taught her how to dance over the past week so she was much better at it than she had been at Arthur's coronation.

She may have been a sorceress, and the queen but she was also a seventeen year old girl and therefore she loved the attention she was getting.

* * *

It was late in the evening before the celebration ended. Merlin and Arthur returned to their chambers.

Merlin magically locked the door as Arthur undid the various lace and buttons on her dress and petticoats.

"Why in God's name do women have to wear so many clothes?" Arthur asked irritated that Merlin wore **three **petticoats.

Merlin shrugged as the dress fell down and pulled off her petticoats "I think this is Morgana's idea of a joke" Merlin said smiling. "Now how come I'm completly naked and your dressed, how unfair is that?"

"Your the all powrful sorceress you figure it out" Arthur said.

_"Malen Arthur Pendragon" _Merlin said and suddenly Arthur was naked.

Merlin waved her hand over the bed and the covers drew back. She lay down on the bed and whispered "Arthur take me"

That was it, Arthur climbed ontop of her claiming her mouth with his own. "Mine" he whispered trailing kisses down her body, "my wife, my sorceress, my queen."

"My husband, my king" Merlin whispered breathlessly arching her back as Arthur stroked her clit.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and she gasped as Arthur finally plunged himself into her.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile there was a group of sorcrors meeting on the isle of the blessed to discuss the new situation in Camelot. Magic had been legalised but no rules had been put to the test yet. However the new king had married a sorceress.

The council had to speak with Queen Lilith, who was more commonly known as Merlin and get her to tell them the full story.

Other than this there were rumours about Camelot's new Queen. The name Emrys came up far more than it should, and there was the deaths of Cornelius Siggan and Nimueh.

Rhiannon a powerful sorceress spoke "if Queen Lilith is Emrys it means Arthur is the king that will unite Albion, we should ally ourselves with them."

Lord Balinor the last of the dragonlords spoke "even if Queen Lilith isn't Emrys we should ally ourselvs with her she's clearly mor powrful than Siggan. I know someone in Camelot, the court physician Gaius is an old friend of mine, let me go and beg audience with King Arthur and Queen Lilith, with Gaius's backing I doubt they will refuse."

So it was settled Balinor would go to Camelot and discover more about the mysterious new queen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"So Arthur did you enjoy deflowering Merlin last night?" Morgana asked smiling sweetly over the breakfast table.

Merlin, Arthur and Hunith all started choking on their food.

"Morgana" Arthur snapped "isn't it time you were married and far away from here."

"No if I ever get married i'll marry a knight of Camelot so I can stay here and torture you forever".

"Merlin, will you please turn her into a frog?"

"No" Merlin said sweetly "you need someone ot keep you in your place."

"Isn't that what your for?" he asked.

"Yes but its much easier with Morgana for back up." Merlin said smiling sweetly.

Arthur rolled his eyes, the royal family consisted of him, Morgana, Merlin and Hunith. Too many women.

Oh well at least he was in charge, at least he was supposd to be but Merlin and Morgana were two women who always seemed to get their way.

* * *

Lord Balinor arrived in Camelot and headed straight to the physicians chambers.

"Gaius" he called out and the physician turned to face him in shock.

"Balinor what are you doing here?" the elderly physician asked his old friend.

"I came to seek audience with the new king and queen to ask for clarification on the magic laws on bhalf of my kind." To Balinors surprise Gaius lookd uncomfortable.

"There's somthing you need to know about Merlin, sorry Queen Lilith but I have no right to tell you, Hunith is here plase promis me you'll spak to her before meeting the queen."

"Why?" Balinor aksd "Gaius tell me what's going on"

"Do you trust me?" Gaius asked.

"Of course you saved my life whn you and Hunith smuggled m out of Camelot"

"Then speak to Hunith first. She's staying in the north tower."

Balinor was puzzled but he trusted Gaius so he headed towards the north tower.

Balinor was not too surprised when he was stopped by some guards, "halt who goes there?"

Balinor decided telling the truth would be best in this situation. "I am Lord Balinor, last of the dragonlords ,I came to Camelot to seek an audience with the King and Queen, my old friend the court physician Gaius who told me I ned to speak to an old frind of mine named Hunith who is staying in the north tower."

The guards looked at each other unsurely, "we'll escort you to lady Hunith's chambers" one guard said clearly suspicious of the strange sorceror.

_Lady _Hunith? Balinor thought surprised, since when had Hunith been a lady? Balinor was surprised she had married, he shouldn't have felt betrayed he had left her after all but he did.

Finally one of the guards knocked on a door "come in" Hunith's voice called calling Balinor's heart to leap, he was going to see her again, his beloved Hunith.

They opened the door. Immediatly Hunith turnd to face them, her facial exprssion changed to one of pure joy "Balinor" she said smiling and running over to embrace him.

"Well I guess he was telling the truth" one of the guards said.

When they were alone Hunith kissed him and said "your alive, where have you been? I missed you so much."

"I heard you married" Balinor said coldly.

"No" Hunith said horrified, "I never did, I love you I always have, theres never been anyone else."

"Then why did the guards call you Lady Hunith? And why did Gaius insitst I speak to you before seeking audience with the king and queen?"

Hunith's face lit up with understanding "you came to talk to Arthur and Lilith about the lift on th ban on magic."

"Yes, what do you need to tell me?" Balinor asked.

Hunith turned and look dout the window "do you see those three young women in the courtyard, the servant and the two nobles?"

"Yes" Balinor replied confused.

"The women in the light blue silk, who's playing with the children, do you see her?"

"Yes" Balinor said again.

"Her name is Lilith, she's more commonly known as Merlin."

"She's the queen." Balinor said understanding.

"Yes" Hunith said, "she's also my daughter, your daughter Balinor."

Balinor was obviously completely shocked "my daughter, Hunith why didn't you tell me?"

Huntih looked away "I didn't know not until you left and then she was born with magic I didn't know what to do, I sent her to Camelot a year ago I was worried the people in Ealdor would discover her secret and then...well she got sent to help Gaius and she ended up as prince Arthur's servant and thy gradually fell in love, then she was caught after she defeated Siggan and evrything changed."

"Does she know about me?" Balinor asked.

Hunith shook her head "no I'm sorry but I thought sh'd be safer not knowing. I'll tell her though if that's what you want. I'd like her to know her father."

There was no doubt in Balinor's mind "yes tell her, I want to meet my daughter."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Merlin was happily playing hopscotch with some of the servants children, just like she had before she became queen, the servants thought of her as different but the children didn't.

Suddenly a servant appeared beside Merlin, she had always wondered how some servants could appar so silently, she'd never been able to.

"Your majesty lady Hunith wishes for you to come and see her in her chambers she says its important."

So after saying bye to Gwen and Morgana who had been talking to the knights, Merlin headed towards her mother's chambers.

Balinor had already been nervous about meeting the queen and was even more nervous now that he realised she was his daughter.

There was a knock on the door and a woman's voice with the same accent as Hunith called out "mother can I come in?"

Hunith's voice faltered slightly "yes come in Lilith."

The queen was younger than Balinor had realised before knowing she was his daughter, she was about seventeen, very pretty but no great beauty, she had high cheekbones and large ears, her hair was long and dark and her face pale. She seemed to have one of those faces that constantly smiled.

"Mother what's wrong?" She asked

"nothings wrong Lilith, I'd like you to meet Balinor, the last of the dragonlords."

"Pleased to meet you Lord Balinor, I'm Lilith but everyon calls me Merlin. I'm the queen of Camelot, but I suppose you already knew that, of course you did that's why you wanted to meet me isn't it?"

Hunith interupted the girls babbling she seemd sweet but not very socially refined, hardly more than a child, Balinor suddenly worried for her being a queen and she was also allgedly an extrememly powerful sorceress. She seemed so innocent. In an unexpected wave of fatherly affection Balinor hoped King Arthur was a good man.

"Lilith, Lord Balinor is your father."

The young sorceress queen's facial expression became unreadable and then she looked up at Balinor with the innocence of a child, and then her face became cold again, Balinor thought the cold cruel expression didn't suit the young girl's face, "if you're my father why the hell did you abandon my mother for seventeen years?"

Balinor could understand the queen's anger "look what I did was wrong I know that but I couldn't do anything else. Uther was after me, Hunith would be safr alone than with me and I didn't even know about you."

The girls face changd to one of sorrow "I'm sorry" she whispered "I didn't realise. So what happens now, why are you here now of all times?"

"I didn't know you or your mother were here, well I knew you were here but I didn't know your my daughter. I was sent by my fellow sorcerors to get clarification on the new magic laws and to meet you as none of the sorcerors know much about you."

"Well" Merlin said changing back into her happy mode "feel free to stay as long as you like, I'll have someone prepare the rooms next to mothers for you and I'll talk to Arthur and introduce you."

"Thank you" Balinor said "I just have one more question. Are you happy Lilith...I mean Arthur...is he good to you?"

"Yes" Merlin said "he's a good man, I'm very happy."

* * *

Arthur was in the middle of a meeting when his new wife slipped in, clearly not wanting to be noticed she lurked near the door, which would have worked...if she hadn't knocked over an expnsive tapestry on the wall.

Luckily she could repair it with magic but th council was staring at her, "just continue" she said waving a hand "i'll fix it".

Arthur dismissd the council after about five minutes. How could he concentrate when Merlin was standing there, he'd finally got to pull her clothes of her body and make love to her last night. It was better than he could have ever imagined.

Merlin approached him when the council had left the room, she kissed him and he pulled her into his lap.

"Merlin" Arthur whispered into her collar bone "what do you know about teleportation?"

"A bit...why?" Merlin asked.

"Bedroom. Now" Arthur hissed.

Merlin was happy to oblige.

A few hours later Merlin lay naked in Arthur arms suddenly she sat up "shit, Balinor" she said.

"What?" Arthur asked confused.

"Balinor, he's um how can I break this gently...he's my father."

"You're father? I didn't know you had a father. I mean obviously everyon has a father but you know what I mean."

"I didn't think I had a fathr either but apparently I do, he's a dragon lord. The last of the dragon lords."

"Do I get to meet him?" Arthur asked.

"Of course, apparently he didn't know who I am until he came to Camelot and came to speak to us about the magic laws as the other sorcerors are unsure about the laws. I think we should have a code about what is and isn't allowed."

Arthur rolled his eyes reluctantly "does this mean we have to get dressed?"

Merlin rolled her eyes "I'll reward you later but this is all your fault, you distracted me."

"Says the woman who interrupted a council meeting, are you sure your not part nymph as well?"

Merlin responded by magically making all the pillows attack Arthur.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

That evening Arthur had summoned Balinor to a private meeting with him and his queen. Merlin really wanted to get to know Balinor, she couldn't somehow think of him as father but she wanted to. She wanted him and Arthur to like each other.

"Merlin stop fidgeting like a child" Arthur told her as they waited on their thrones for Balinor.

Merlin respondd by sticking out her tongue.

"You are such a child" Arthur said shaking his head.

"Yes but you love me" Merlin said "besides where's the fun in growing up?"

Arthur was about to respond when Balinor's arrival was announced.

* * *

Balinor would never admit it but he was nervous about meetig King Arthur, he hadn't been before but now he knew the king was married to his daughter making a good impression was important.

When he entered the room the first thing he saw was the two thrones, Lilith sat on on dressed regally like a queen, but Balinor's attention was drawn to Arthur, he was a young man a few years older than his wife but still in his early twenties. He was incredibly good looking he looked like a stereotypical warrior prince from the bards tales. He was blond and tanned, tall and strong.

"It's good to meet you lord Balinor" King Arthur said rising and offering Balinor hiss hand. Balinor shook the kings hand and kissed Lilith's.

"King Arthur, Queen Lilith, I was instructed by the council of sorcerors to come here and be sure on the policies of magic."

"Of course" King Arthur said.

"Make it clear how?" Lilith asked, "magic is legal, Arthur married me so he's clearly serious about it, otherwise he wouldn't have made a sorceress his queen".

"They are frightened, begging your parodon your majesty" Balinor said to Arthur "but Uther made a lot of enemies, the council is afraid."

"What is needed to reassure them?" Arthur asked.

"I was hoping Lilith would come back with me to the isle of the blessed to speak with them, there are rumours too, about Emrys."

"Why do they call me that?" Lilith asked interrupting.

"You mean you are Emrys" Balinor said.

"Thats what the druids called me" Lilith said, "I don't know what it means."

"I will explain but I need you to agree to come with me for a few days to speak to them."

"Merlin?" Arthur asked his wife, "I won't force you to go if you don't want to but it does make sense."

"I'll go next week, I want to get to know you first Balinor" the queen said, "but I want to bring somone with me, she's a seer and I think she has the ability to be a powerful sorcress if taught."

"Who?" Balinor and Arthur said at the same time.

"Morgana" Lilith said.

"Who's Morgana?" Balinor asked.

"Arthur's adopted sister, the former ward of King Uther." Lilith said "she's also one of my closest friends."

"Bring her then" Balinor said, "and any servants you need".

"Well that was easy to sort out" Arthur said, "I'm also told your Merlin's father. Where have you been for the last seventeen years then?"

"Arthur" Lilith hissed angrily "please".

"No, Lilith your husband is right, I wasn't around I didn't dare condem you and hUnith to life on the run."

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"The great purge happened" Balinor said "I wanted Hunith safe and I didn't even know about Lilith."

After an awkward silence Lilith tried to start talking again "None of what happened then is the fault of anybody in this room, we can't wash out the past but we can build a brighter future."

"Merlin's right" Arthur said and Balinor nodded. "We can't change the past."

* * *

Merlin headed towards Morgana's chambers.

"Morgana" she called opening the door.

"Oh hello Merlin" Morgana says "come in".

Morgana and Gwen sat by the window doing embroidery.

"Morgana, would you like to come to a sorcerors meeting, you can come to if you want Gwen." Merlin said.

"I don't think I should" Gwn said "I mean I don't have any magic."

"You don't have to but we were told to bring servqants and I'd much rather have a friend like you than anyone else with me and Morgana. You don't have to if you don't feel comfortabl with it. Its not an order."

"No" Gwen said smiling "I'll come."

"Good, what aout you Morgana?"

"Of course" Morgana said. "When are we going?"

"Next week, I'll start teaching you magic if you like"

"Good," Morgana said "I want to learn and It will be easiest for me if you teach me, I trust you."

Merlin left leaving Morgana to dreams of magic and adventure.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Will someone PLEASE take my poll on what sort of story to write next, it's stuck in a 3 way tie, although if you like a different story vote for that one.  
**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"The art of the dragonlord is an ancient one, the power past from father, to son, or in this case daughter I suppose. When I die the powers will pass to you."

Balinor and his daughter walked through the forests of Camelot.

Merlin was spending the week getting to know her father who had delighted in getting the chance to know the daughter he hadn't known about. Relived the art of the dragonlord wouldn't die with him Balinor relished teaching his daughter the art.

Merlin had a question though "But what uses does the dragonlord art have? There is only one dragon left in Albion and whn he is gone, we are obsolete."

A look of fury passed across Balinor's face. "The dragons are not from this world, the great dragon will never die and one day the others will return from Avalon." Merlin took a step back in shock at Balinor's fury.

"I'm sorry" he said calming down "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's alright" Merlin said calmly, "Uther's destruction of the dragons hurt you, I saw the great dragons suffering."

"Kilgarrah" Balinor interrupted "his name is Kilgarrah",

"Kilgarrah's suffering" Merlin corrected, "but things will change Arthur and I will make sure of it."

Balinor smiled at his daughter's detrmination and kindness and they headed back to Camelot.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

King Arthur was in the middle of a council meeting, they had always bored him but they had to be done. Kingdom's didn't run themselves. At least he had his new wife, Merlin wasn't a refined lady of the court, but she was so loved she got away with social faux pars any other women wouldn't.

Earl Roderick, who coincidentally was the father of the lady Olivia who had spent two weeks in the dungeons, was yammering on about farming measures, Arthur was relived when an envoy from Mercia arrived.

Arthur dismissed the council and ordered the guard to send in the envoy.

Instead of the envoy he had been expecting when the man through of his cloak Arthur found himself facing king Bayard himself.

"King Arthur, I know this is discourteous and rude behaviour but I need your help".

Arthur stared in disbelief, "you tried to kill me and Merlin almost died" Merlin had never told him about Nimueh, she had never thought of it.

"I swear to you prince Arthur, I never tried to kill you, the goblet was poison but I didn't put it there."

"Well someone did and Merlin almost died" Arthur said furiously.

"Arthur it wasn't his fault" Merlin's voice rang out from the doorway. She had been looking for her husband when she had heard the conversation in the great hall.

"It was Nimueh" she said when everything was silent, "she dressed as a servant girl and told me Bayard has poisioned the cup I believed her and drank it to save you, it was me she wanted to kill. She's dead now, I killed her on the isle of the blessed remember? Bayard was just caught in the middle he's not to blame."

Arthur knew his wife spoke the truth "what is it you want lord Bayard?" he asked.

"Mercia is falling, I need help or my son and his treachry will destroy everything I have built, if you help me after my death I will mak you my heir and Mercia can become part of Camelot's empire, better that than the people starve under my own sons cruelty."

Arthur thought for a minute, "we will speak to you in the morning lord Bayard, I'm afraid if you want to kep up apparences you'll have to make do with messengers quarters and Merlin and I will come to speak to you tomorrow."

Bayard left without a word.

"Do you believe Bayard?" Arthur asked his queen as they prepared for bed that evening.

"Yes I do" Merlin said "we should listen to him, he's not a bad man, besides Mercia is a great prize, and don't do that Arthur i'm trying to think" Merlin said batting away Arthur's hand as it snaked up her thigh.

Merlin continued, "I have to go and visit th sorcerors in a weeks time I doubt we will be able to resolve the issue with Bayard without a war against his son, who I know nothing about."

"Crown prince Ethan is about five years older than me, he's a cruel man who cares little for his people, he seems to have got tired of waiting and overthrown his father. I met him once when I was sixteen he came to Camelot with Bayard, his servants were all bruised and scarred."

Merlin shuddered and snuggled closer to Arthur realising how lucky she had been.

"I don't want you to go to war but I know nothing I say can dissuade you, I am a powerful sorceress, I can't fight, I don't know how I'd be more of aliability than anything, but when battles begin I can help you in other ways, fight in other ways."

Arthur kissed his wife passionatly, he loved her so much, no matter what happened he knew he would suceed with her at his side.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
****  
Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer.**

**Will someone PLEASE take my poll on what sort of story to write next, it's stuck in a 3 way tie, although if you like a different story vote for that one.  
**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day Merlin arose late, Arthur was already gone and Morgana was sorting through her wardarobe.

"Ah so you're up Merlin" Morgana said cheerfully throwing a gown at the queen, "put this on".

"Huh? Morgana what's going on?" Merlin said still half asleep.

"You have a meeting with King Bayard put this on, it will make you look in charge." Morgana said.

Merlin was queen and therefore more senior to Merlin but she still tended to listen to what the older girl said, she slipped behind the screen to but on the dress, as she dressed she asked Morgana.

"So have you had any interesting dreams recently Morgana?"

"I dreamed of war Merlin," Morgana said, she must have heard her friends sharp intake of breath as she continued "I dreamed of war but I also dreamed of victory".

Merlin wasn't sure whether to be relieved of not, so many lives were wasted in war.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Arthur and Bayard were already in the ante chamber to the hall when Merlin entered.

Merlin slid into the seat inbetween the two kings.

"So what have I missed?"

"We're going to war with Mercia Merlin, we have to stop Prince Ethan before it's too late."

"I know" Merlin said, "I have to go to the isle of the blessed next in a few days maybe I can get us some allies."

"The isle of the blessed Queen Lilith?" Bayard asked.

"Sorcerors island, I'm going to reassure them about the new magic laws. My father's a dragon lord getting magical allies shouldn't be a problem. It's the soldiers I'm worried about."

"I'll deal with tactics and soldiers Merlin you just concentrate on the magical comunity."

"Alright" Merlin nodded, "I'll leave you to it. I'm going to find Morgana and Gwen."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Merlin found Morgana and Gwen in the courtyard.

"Merlin," Morgana began "If we're going to the isl of the blessed don't you think you should teach me some magic."

Merlin smiled "alright, shall we go to my chambers, I don't think trying things out here is a good idea incase anything goes wrong."

Merlin and Morgana spent the rest of the day practising simple spell, Morgana found it harder than she'd expected but showed natural talent and Merlin and Gwen encouraged her.

Morgana delighted in the new world the young queen opened up for her and even Gwen was slightly intreigued.

The three young women were preparing to visit the sorcerors council, they couldn't be children anymore they had to suceed, especially Merlin.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Will someone PLEASE take my poll on what sort of story to write next, it's stuck in a 2 way tie, although if you like a different story vote for that one.  
**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Merlin, Morgana, Gwen and Balinor were preparing to leave, she'd kissed Arthur goodbye, they'd only been married three weeks and already he was prparing for war and she was preparing for council. Everything was happening so fast. Merlin hoped things would slow down soon.

The four rode away on some of Camelot's finest horses.

It took hours to reach the lake, Merlin shuddered remembering the place.

"Father, I'm scared" Merlin whispered to Balinor in a shaky voice.

Balinor squeezed his daughters arms "it'll be alright Lilith, I want you and your friends to wait back while I adress the council, I'll tell them your my daughter, they'll be more likely to trust you."

Merlin nodded and climbed into the boat with her friends, Balinor climbed in after the three women and cast the boat away magically.

The boat headed into the mist and Merlin was the first to notice the island. This time there were lots of people waiting for them, Merlin felt nervous, "Merlin I'm scared" Gwen whispered the same words Merlin had used to Balinor. Merlin squeezed her friends hand and smiled, "I won't let anything happen to you Gwen."

The boat stopped and Balinor got out, "I'm glad you returned lord Balinor" the man said "which of these lovely ladies is Queen Lilith?" he said gesturing at the boat.

"That would be me" Merlin said getting up and offering the man her hand. He kissed it "your majesty" he said "I am Cunan the chairman of the council."

"Pleased to meet you Cunan, this is the lady Morgana, my husband's adopted sister and Guinevere one of my closest friends."

Cunan greeted Gwen and Morgana and ushered the ladies into the stone castle.

"Cunan" Balinor said quickly "I would have a word before Lilith meets the council there's something about her the council needs to know."

"Is this with your permission your majesty?" Cunan asked.

"Yes of course" Merlin said "Let fath...Balinor speak".

Balinor entered the room where the eleven other most powerful sorcerors in Albion sat waiting for his news.

"Did you speak with queen Lilith?" Rhiannon asked.

"Yes, she's here."

"Well let's speak with her" Alvarr insisted.

"There's something you need to know before you meet her, something I didn't discover until I went to Camelot last week."

"What?" Several of them said at once.

"Lilith is my daughter" Balinor said.

"Excuse me, how can you not have known that?" Gwydion asked incredolously.

"A long time ago, when I was young, I fell in love with a woman called Hunith. Hunith was the sister of the court physician and when the great purge started she and her brother got me out of Camelot. Me and Hunith fled to a village called Ealdor and we were happy for a few years but Uther pursued and I had to flee, I wanted her safe so I left. I didn't know she was pregnant. Not until I saw her again."

"So what's she like?" Rhiannon asked.

"why don't we meet her?" Cunan auggested, "shall I go and get her? What about the other two women with her?"

"Other women?" Alvarr asked.

"King Arthur's adopter sister,lady Morgana and her close friend yes bring them in too."

Queen Lilith was a lovely young woman she wore and expensive blue silk dress but didn't seem very refined, she seemed sweet as she smiled at the council.

She was followed by a dark servant girl and a regal looking woman a few years older. If the council had been asked they'd have assumed the woman who must have been lady Morgana was the Queen.

"Um hello" Queen Lilith said, "I'm not entirely sure what you want of me so how about you just ask your questions and I answer them?"

The council didn't want to frighten the poor child she clarly meant well even if she didnt know what she was doing.

Rhiannon went first "your majesty..." Queen Lilith interrupted immediatly.

"Can you just call me Merlin?"

"Why?" Alvarr asked.

"It's the name I took when I was pretending to be a boy, it sort of stuck I prefer it to Lilith."

"Alright" Rhiannon said "Merlin, are you Emrys?"

"I think so" Merlin said, "there was a druid who called me Emrys and Kilgarrah said it was my name, but you know what dragons are like. Is someone going to tell me what it means, everytime I ask someone they refuse to answer it."

Gwydion spoke "Emrys is the legendary name of the sorceress who will unite Albion supposed to be the most powrful that has ever existed but I suppose if you killed Siggan you could very well be her."

"Well then yes I suppose I must be Emrys." Merlin said.

Alvarr interrupted "So what's this about Camelot declaring war on Mercia?"

"Prince Ethan of Mercia has overthrown his father King Bayard. Bayard has made a deal with Arthur, if Arthur gets him Mercia back, when Bayard dies everything will go to Camelot. A fair deal. I have been asked to ally myself with this council so Camelot can be safe from magical threats I can't force any of you to fight for us, if you do there will be rewards but I won't hold it against you if you don't. After all it's not your argument. I do hope when the war is over we can discus some proper rules and regulations for magic in Camelot alothough we don't seem to have had any problems so far. The people aren't afraid anymore. they adore Arthur." Merlin took a deep breath she'd started rambling she mentally scolded herself.

Suddenly Alvarr threw a dagger at Gwen, Merlin stopped it and sent it back at Alvarr without thinking or speaking. Alvarr moved.

"Well well" he said "I've never seen anyone do that before. You really are more powerful than anyone whose ever lived, thre was no words it was instinctive."

"Glad you approve, next time you feel like testing me WARN ME." Merlin shouted. "And how dare you do that you could have killed Gwen."

Gwen was shaking in shock, it had been a bad idea bringing sweet kind hearted Gwen here.

"But thats why I chose her, if anything went wrong,she's a servant and therefore replaceable." Alvarr said.

"How dare you" both Merlin and Morgana said at the same time.

"Just because she's not of nobility doesn't man she's worthless she's my frind and she's good and kind. Besides I was a peasant until I married Arthur. It doesn't mean anything." Merlin continued furiously, "they say you can tell the measure of a man not by the way he treats is equals but by the way he treats his subordinates. I say even if a man is a king or a sorceror, if he fires a dagger at an innocent maidservant purely because she's not considered important that man is trash."

Alvarr stared opn mouthed. The rest of the council slowly began to applaud the young queen.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

When the clapping died down Merlin could tell Alvarr was furious, but so was she, how dare he treat Gwen like she was replaceable, like she didn't matter. She was her closest ran out the council room, not because she was being dramatic because she was trying to calm herself down she closed her eyes and counted to ten, sometimes she had real problems keeping her magic in, especially when she was furious. Sometimes she feared her own power.

"Merlin, Merlin" Morgana followed her finding the young queen sitting on a rock her head in her hands.

"I can't do it Morgana, I can't control it, look at my eyes what colour are they?"

"Gold?" Morgana said shocked.

"I can't help it when my magic is like this, when I'm angry or at any heightened emotional state it comes bursting to the surface."

"Under normal circumstances I would make a comment about the state or your and Arthur's bedroom but I suppose that's not appropriate."

"No" Merlin said her eyes even when gold fixing Morgana with a dissaproving stare.

"You have to do this Merlin, we need you, just stay here and calm down, I'll get some water."

Morgana left and Merlin noticed Gwen standing a way off, "are you alright Gwen?" she asked.

"Are you?" Gwen said unsurely.

"I will be in a minute, are you frightened of me Gwen?" Merlin asked unsurely as Gwen had been a moment before.

"I know I shouldn't be you're Merlin, you've saved us all countless times...it was you" Gwen said suddenly.

"What" Merlin said.

"When my father recovered from the plague, it was you wasn't it."

"Yes, I'm sorry Gwen, I didn't intend for you to get arrested."

"I know, you confessed, it wasn't your fault no one listened."

"I should never have brought you into my world Gwen you don't deserve to be forced into such a place when you have no ability to defend yourself."

"I know you will be a great sorceress Merlin and a great queen, I trust you you just have to trust yourself."

"Are my eyes back to normal?" Merlin asked.

"Yes"

"Come on let's go back" Merlin said getting up.

!

Merlin returned to the council room.

"I hope there will be no more attempts to test me at the risk of anyone else" Merlin said coldly.

"No, I apologize" Alvarr said.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to, it's Gwen."

"Gwen I apologize" Alvarr said.

"It's alright" Gwen said but still staying where she was behind Merlin and Morgana who had slipped back in the room.

Negotiations resumed and by sunset Merlin had the agreememnt of the council to come to Camelot's aid if called. They wanted the young queen on side, she was powerful and she spoke of tolerence and peace despite the upcoming war, she was their best chance for the end to persecution.

Merlin returned to Camelot a few days later as an accepted member of the sorcerors council with their promise to come to her aid. Merlin couldn't wait to tell Arthur. She had missed him especially at night she'd got so used to his arms around her as she slept she felt cold without him. Yet it had been so woderful to be among her own kind, once Alvarr had apologised and she'd got over her nervousness, to be accepted as she had never been before and to be understood. It made her feel guilty almost unfaithful, a feeling that stopped as finally as the sunset she walked back into Camelot's throne room and knew for certain where her heart really lay, with her king.

!

Arthur had barely stood up when his wife threw herself into his arms.

"Tell me everything" Arthur says, they were only apart a few days but it seems like forever. Merlin opened her mouth but was interrupted.

"Not now" Arthur says as Merlin opens her mouth to speak. "Over dinner, Bayard is coming".

Merlin leaned up to whispered something in the King's ear, giving the impression it was an important piece of information but what she really whispered was "I missed you, let's ditch this, I want you to make love to me."

Merlin was fully aware of the affect she had on Arthur, who seemed less aware of the affect he had on his wife. It was no great feat to get Arthur to dismiss the council and do as she desired.


End file.
